Nephew of The Demon's Head
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Ash is your typical guy. Except he has the ability to shoot flames, can't die, has an electric mouse and four girlfriends. Plus his uncle is Ras Al Ghul. Holy shit. M for eventual sexual stuff (Maybe Lemons maybe not) and Blood and shit. Gunna put on Hiatus until I find the will to finish it. Sorry.


**Alright. I'm going to be rolling with three stories at once seeing as no one liked the Borderlands and the Adventure time Crossovers they will be finished at another time. I hope you gent and gals enjoy.**

_**How To Live and Die by Fire**_

"It will only be for a minute Ash." Ash pouted none-the-less. He didn't want his dad to take his new pet. He liked the little mouse. He was even going to give him a name. Ash stood defiantly, with the small mouse in his arms.

"I don't want you to take him there. None of the other animals come out! I don't want this one to be locked in there too..." Ash put on his best cute face. But his dad must have been used to it. He sighed and attempted to grab the animal from the ten year old. But Ash resisted. He turned to run past his dad and went down into the basement.

"Ash! Don't go down there!" But Ash failed to listen. He continued to run down the steps into the strange metal room. He ran into a chamber of sorts and sat down, worn out.

"Don't worry little guy, I won't let him have you." Ash's father made it to the bottom step, but was moving to quickly and tripped. He reached out to grab a hold of the control panel. He incidentally pushed the safety off a button and hit it in the same instance. He pulled himself up and looked over at the chamber. To his horror Ash and his mouse were in the damn thing! He attempted to abort the launch but found that he hadn't installed a cancellation program. Ash looked over at the closing door, then to his father on the other side of the glass, eyes wide.

"Ash... I want you to stand in the center of the room now. If you're off to the side you will get obliterated. That's right, just like that. Now Ashy, when I count to three, I want you to hold your breath, and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to, alright?"

Ash nodded and hugged the mouse closer to his chest. He closed his eyes and awaited the number.

"...1...2...3..." His father watched as Ash was surrounded by a swirling red vortex. His father was beginning to cry. None of the test subjects had survived. Now his son was going to become a red mist all because he wouldn't let him have the damn mouse. He watched as the vortex got increasingly powerful. Ash felt something heat up inside of him. It was get painfully hot, so painful in fact that he screamed. It was cut abruptly when he burst into flames and exploded into a fiery nova of energy, his ashes soon becoming scattered about. The mouse he was holding appeared to be getting electrocuted. The sparks form it's body arcing off in random directions. It became surrounded by a white light. Ash father was both astounded and disgusted. This had never occurred in any of the other results. He watched, fascinated about what was happening with the mouse. It engrossed him so deeply that he forgot about the demise of his child. He continued to watch as the mouse took a new form. It grew much longer ears and became larger in general. It got a small lightning bolt tail, and all its appendages appeared to get black markings on them.

"Da-Dad?" The man heard a voice. He looked over at the opposite end of the room. His son was sitting there slowly re-forming from ashes that were scattered about. Ashes that had come from his explosion. He continued to watch as his hand slowly regenerated, he was terrified, but unable to look away. He started to cry, but saw the tears that were rolling down his face were evaporating. He looked over to his father, who appeared to be at a loss for words.

"I... I think I need a drink..."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

****Ash started to get dressed for school. His dad hadn't told anyone about his "Condition". Not even mom. But His dad always told him to avoid losing control of his emotions, and to avoid fights. He made Ash pinky-swear. Ash headed downstairs to his kitchen where he ate the breakfast his mom had laid out for him. He finished then grabbed his lunch bag and ran out of his house. He had a bus to catch after all. He made it to the bus on time and stepped on.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt only grunted and closed the doors behind the boy. Back in the day Kurt was a renown fruit farmer and used the seeds of the fruit for different pieces of art. But now he was just a bus driver. A very pissed bus driver. Did I mention that he hates kids?

"Either get to the back or get off." Ash smiled at him anyway and proceeded to the back of the bus. Ash passed some of his friends on the way but they were all in conversations and the seats around them were taken. Ash wanted to sit alone anyway. That would give him time to say hello to his other friend. He sat in the back and opened his bag. When he peered inside he saw a small yellow mouse peer back.

"Hey buddy. This your first day at school huh?" He whispered to the rodent. The mouse smiled back.

"Pi. Pichu. Pi Pi!" Ash smiled at it.

"Alright Pichu, I'll get you some ketchup when we get to school."

Ash reclosed his bag and just sat there, daydreaming, looking out the window. Ash sat like that until he heard a voice he despised.

"So... The boony's back, is he? Ya know, it really does pay to..." Ash simply ignored him and put his headset around his neck on. He turned on the music and entirely ignored the other person next to him. He looked back out the window until he felt the bag on his lap get pulled away. He pulled his headphones back around his neck and stood suddenly, glaring at Trip. Now, let me tell you, Trip is afraid of Ash, and with good reason. Ash was one of the tallest kids in their class and one of the strongest. He was almost five foot tall and took kickboxing classes on his off time. And when Ash started to glare, you backed down. But Trip was feeling confident today. Ash had taken two weeks off, and not without reason. Trip had to assume that something had happened, and he was going to exploit it.

"What? Mad that I grabbed your bag? What are you going to do about it Ashley?" He added extra emphasis on the "ley", simply because he knew it would irritate him. He continued to mock the boy. However this had a side effect. The commotion had caused a crowd to arise, and although some of them had Trips back, most did not. Many of those in the crowd were friends of Ash's. Including his best friend Gary.

"Ash. Why don't you just deck this punk and get it over with?" Gary questioned. Ash nodded his head side to side.

"I can't. I promised my dad I wouldn't get into fights." Gary sighed. He brought his fist back struck Trip square in the nose. Trip dropped like a sack of potatoes. He was out cold and was now bleeding. Gary grabbed Ash's bag and handed it to him. It felt weird though. And he could faintly hear something breathing inside. He handed Ash the bag and whispered into his ear.

"I want to know what I heard in this bag. Tell me later." Ash nodded in conformation. Ash too his previous seat and Gary went to take a seat next to him. He was interrupted however.

"Gary Oak! I want you to come sit up here by me! I don't approve of kids knocking one another about!" Kurt yelled back to them. Gary sighed.

"Just my luck. The one day he cares. Stay classy Ashy. And don't forget what I told ya!" Gary stood up and walked up to the front with Kurt. Ash sat back once again and began to pull his headphones on until a soft hand touched his own to stop him. He looked over to see a blue haired girl wearing a baseball cap with yellow and black stripes.

"Is it alright if some friends of mine sit here with me?" To Ash, she had the voice of an angel. How could he say no? It wasn't like she had given him a reason to turn her down.

"Go right ahead. Feel free to sit where you like." She smiled at him and took a seat next to him. He then saw her friends take seats next to her in row. Ash didn't know what was up with him today but for some reason he couldn't help but feel that this girl and her friends were... cute? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and slid his headphones on.

**Seven years later**

"Ash honey! Time for school!" Ash groaned and rolled out of bed. Pichu jumped out after him and ran downstairs.

"Dammit! Wait for me you bloody mouse!" Ash groaned and pulled some clothes on. He grabbed a long-sleeve White shirt to wear under his short-sleeve red shirt with a Golden outline of a bird of prey, some black Levi's and his headphones around his neck. He wore something similar almost everyday now. He had gotten a job as a DJ a a local club. Many of the kids at his school have taken a liking to calling him DJ Fire-Bird. Ash ran downstairs to his mom. He ate his breakfast in the blink of an eye and ran to catch the bus. Today wasn't his lucky day however. The bus sped off. Ash cursed his luck.

"Shit. I'm gunna be late again." He sighed a slung his Courier style backpack over his shoulder and began jogging. He didn't make it far until he heard a voice.

"Hey! Oh my god! Your DJ Fire-Bird aren't you?" Ash looked to his left and saw a blue haired girl wearing a a white beanie and blonde guy with a scarf. They were both in the girls red convertible.

"Yes I am. Why?" The girl looked like she was about to faint.

"Your only like... The HOTTEST DJ EVER! My friends always tell me about how awesome you are! Just the other day they said you were like the hottest DJ in town. Oh... I meant hot as in popular. Not that you aren't hot physically or anything but... Um... Yea." She started to blush viciously. Ash smiled at her.

"Well uh. This is going to sound embarrassing but... Are you heading by FountainView High?"

"Actually yes! I need to drop my super dork of a brother here off before I head to Culling High. Do you need a lift?" Ash smiled at her again.

"Please."

**Five Minutes Later**

****Ash hopped out of the car, as did the girls brother.

"See ya Sis!"

"Bye Barry! See you later Ash!"

"See you later Dawn! Thanks for the ride!" Ash started to walk up to school with Barry, Dawn's twin brother. They looked nothing alike however. Ash glanced over at the new kid.

"So Barry-"

"If you want to date my sister I don't really care. You'd probably be her nicest boyfriend yet." Ash let the statement hang in the air for a moment.

"Well, that's nice to know. But that's not what I was going to ask. She mentioned something about today being your first day?"

"Oh umm... Uh yea! I just got moved from Culling to FountainView. I'm not really the social type anyway so..."

"So...? So what? I'm telling you now that there is only two things you need to know. Number One: Don't piss Coach Brandon off. Number Two: Just stick with me until you find your groove. I'll introduce you to some people and you just be yourself. You might be a little quiet, but that's fine. And also, there's a Number Three: Don't hit on any of my friends. Ever. Just follow the rules and you'll be good."

"I have some questions. Who's Coach Brandon? And how will I know if someone's your friend?"

"Coach Brandon's the scary a shit dude with a serious glaring problem and when you go to hit on a girl ask them if they hang out with me often. Most will say no but there are a few." Barry nodded. They proceeded to make their way to class.

**Five hours later.**

"So Barry. How was PE?" Barry couldn't seem to answer as he was entirely worn out and drenched in sweat. He was collapsed on the lunch table.

"That man... Is not human..." Ash chuckled. He expected no less from the house of Brandon. He knew how to bring the pain. Ash could respect that.

"So... Ashy. Guess who." Ash felt his eyes get covered and a small laugh come from the source of the hands. Not that Ash minded.

"Is it... Anabel?" Another chuckle, from off to his left.

"No silly. I'm over here."

"Then... Greta?"

"Nope." He heard Greta over by Anabel. Ash already knew who it was. He just loved to play dumb.

"Well it can't be Whitney. I could never miss that accent."

"Hey! Your lucky you're cute buster!"

"Then it must be... CASEY!" Ash jumped up as he said it and jumped around onto the girl. They both fell onto the ground in a pile laughing the entire time. She straddled him and took his Headphones off him and put them around her neck. Ash, in response, took her hat off her head and put it on. She smiled down at him leaned in and gave him a peck on the nose. She then got off of him and started to walk away. Ash stood and looked over to the other girls. They all ran up and gave him a hug at the same time. They each gave him a quick kiss to the cheek with the exception of Whitney who stood on her toes and kissed him on the forehead. They all ran off to catch up with Casey.

Ash smirked and adjusted the cap on his head. Having four girls girls besides your mom unconditionally love you? It wasn't bad at all. And Ash was enjoying every minute of it. Ash looked over to Barry who was awestruck.

"I would go out with your sister if it wasn't for them. I guess they just have it in for me. They attempt to kill me with kisses all the time. And if you couldn't tell. Those were the girls pertaining to Rule Three."

Barry could only nod. Today was weird... But not in a bad way, He made a good friend whom he couldn't tell if he was a player or just that lucky. He met some other cool people like Gary and Paul. And he had a tough but really nice PE coach. Not a bad day. Not bad day at all.

**Four Months Later**

Ash looked down at the casket. He saw Mom stare back. He turned around and looked for the nearest place to cry. First his dad five years ago... His mom couldn't be gone to. She just couldn't. Fuck this world for giving him everything he could ever want and then crushing it all with a simple disease. Fucking Cancer...

"Hello child." Ash looked up to see a tall man with a graying brown beard and hair in a suit. He recognized him immediately. Ash stood up ecstatic, temporarily forgetting his sorrow. He quickly hugged the man.

"Uncle Ras!" He hadn't seen Uncle Ras in years! This was great! But it saddened him once more when he remembered why he was here...

"I see that your staying healthy. That is good. It would seem that with the death of Delia..." He seemed extremely sad about the loss of his sister. Ash pulled away.

"She was one of the worthy few. I... I loved her with all my heart." Ash nodded in response to the man's statement.

"I'm going to miss her..." Ash began to cry, forgetting that it might seem strange to his uncle that his tears were evaporating. But Ras seemed fascinated.

"Ashura. Why do your tears fade so quickly? Please, do not hold the truth from me child." Ash decided to explain. Who else could he tell if not family? Ash told him about his incident some seven odd years ago. Ras seemed intrigued.

"Well Ashura. You need a place to stay and I would hate to drag you away from your home, but I would like to care for you until you are able to do so on you're own. Would you like for me to be your guardian?"

Ash smiled at the man. This was going to be good right? Being able to see Thalia again. Maybe spar and get some pointers. But... his house. His friends. The girls. He was torn. He didn't want to make this decision now. He was still hurt over the loss of his mother no matter how many days it was ago. He just didn't feel up too it.

"I'll have to let you know at another time Uncle Ras. Call me in a couple days. I might be able to answer then."

Ras nodded his head in understanding.

"I will await your answer. Until then, I am going to mourn the loss with you." He sat next to Ash and looked over at the casket. They both just sat there and stared, hoping that something good can come out of this. Hoping that her death wasn't pointless.

**That's a wrap for now. I hope you all enjoy but if not... THEN GO FUCKING FUCK YOURSELF XD**


End file.
